


KiDawn to KiWon

by Niina_rox



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: A bit of heartbreak, Cheating, Fluff, Kiwon sexy times xD, Love, M/M, Night of fun, it is what it is xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: I'd have a better title if I could think of one xD.. Either way, it starts with KiDawn and ends with KiWon ^^





	KiDawn to KiWon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this is decent, but I hope everyone enjoys reading this. A small part of it is in Hyunggu's point of view.

Hyunggu didn't expect to be alone when he was nineteen, he never thought his parents would leave him. But that's what happened it was lucky, that he was already working and had a place of his own. A few nights a week he ended up going to a club, where he met bartender Hyo-Jong. It wouldn't be hard to guess he was immediately, attracted to him. They slowly became friends which was good for Hyunggu, who always had trouble making friends. About a month after meeting things changed between them, Hyunggu stayed through-out Hyo-Jong's shift.

Drinking and occasionally talking to him, once his shift was over. Hyo-Jong took him back to his place where it became, clear what was going to happen. Hyo-Jong was definitely in control, Hyunggu didn't mind. In the days following Hyunggu found himself falling, for the older. He wasn't sure if Hyo-Jong felt the same, soon they begin a relationship. He doesn't really remember how it started, but it was clear they were happy. Hyunggu was certain he loved him but, he didn't want to embarrass himself. He wasn't aware of what was happening with, Hyo-Jong at work. 

How he met someone else, Hyunggu did meet Hwitaek. He was just oblivious to anything else, Hyo-Jong's friends knew. They urged him to tell Hyunggu, to save him from being hurt too much. But of course, Hyo-Jong didn't listen. He was too afraid to face the problem.

 

_Hyunggu's pov_

I always felt like there was something Hyo-Jong wasn't telling me, a part of me wanted to ask but it was along with the thought, I might not like what I hear. I went to the club a little less, given that the atmosphere changed. I couldn't handle the tension I felt, when Hyo-Jong's co-workers were around me. It was obvious they knew; I found ways to keep myself entertained. To help keep the negative thoughts away, I think about the fact that we've been together two years. That thought brings a small smile to my face; it's been two months since this started.

I was home watching a favourite movie of mine, that is until I get a message from Hongseok. One of Hyo-Jong's co-workers, _"this might seem weird but there's something, you need to know."_ I felt curious, so I headed to the club, I found Hongseok straight away. He subtlely pointed out what Hyo-Jong was up to; it felt like my heart stopped. My boyfriend dancing and kissing, Hwitaek. I wasn't aware I was crying, until the tears started falling. It didn't matter that I was in a club full of people, I couldn't move. Hyo-Jong ended up looking my way.

At first, it didn't seem like he cared. But then he and Hwitaek wandered over, holding hands. I managed to turn away, so I was facing Hongseok, "why did you tell him." The look he sent Hyo-Jong said it all, "it didn't seem like you were ever going to say a thing." "Hyunggu deserved to know what his 'boyfriend' was up to," he remained emotionless. Hongseok gave me a small smile before he walked away, Hyo-Jong closed the distance between us. The moment he went to touch me I moved away, "don't" I looked him in the eyes "just don't bother."

I left with my heart in pieces; it was two days later when Hyo-Jong came by. I kept my distance barely looking at him, all the while slightly paying attention. Every word stabbing me in the heart, I eventually looked at him "the one thing I hate the most." "Is how much I loved you when you, never felt the same" I broke even more. Finding out that it was four months ago, that Hyo-Jong and Hwitaek started. Made it so much worse I decided, to change how my life was.

 

         [\\\^_^..\^_^/..^_^//]

 

It takes six months before Hyunggu felt that, his life was normal. He had a new routine a new town, a different job. One Saturday night at a very popular club, where he meets Shinwon. Who takes a liking to Hyunggu, he finishes his drink before heading over to him. It takes a few seconds before Hyunggu looks, at the guy next to him. He's immediately mesmerized, of course, Shinwon could tell he smiles a little. As he asks him to dance Hyunggu is a little stunned, but follows him to the dancefloor. They begin dancing; it seems normal at first.

The music changes and so do they, Hyunggu isn't sure what it is. The effect of the alcohol, or the effect Shinwon has on him. Considering it wasn't long before they were dancing, as one. Shinwon behind him arms around him, knowing exactly how Hyunggu is feeling. It's close to fifteen minutes later they headed, back to the bar for another round of drinks. Hyunggu is well aware of the look he's receiving, he blushes as he has some of his drink. Shinwon laughs a little before saying, "I'm Shinwon" Hyunggu looks back at him.

"I'm Hyunggu" after a bit of conversation Shinwon, asks: "would you like to come to my place." He leans in to say the rest "for some private fun," it doesn't go unnoticed the way that Hyunggu reacts. He's quick to finish up and follow Shinwon; he would be lying if he said he wasn't excited about tonight. It's the first time he's gone home with someone; he's just met. The moment they're inside he's pushed against the wall, although he's surprised he's also a little turned on. Shinwon smirks, of course, he can tell a moment later, he leans in to kiss him.

Hyunggu's mind went from thoughts of his ex, to nothing but his current lover. While he can feel Shinwon's hands all over him, he simply wraps his arms around his neck. Making the kiss more perfect when they pull apart to breathe, that's when their shirts come off. And they both can't help but look at the other, smiling hungrily they go back to making out. As Shinwon leads them to his bedroom, Hyunggu lets out a surprised yelp when he's dropped on the bed. Shinwon climbs on the bed before straddling, his hips he smirks a little.

As he sees how Hyunggu's breathing changes a little, given how much pressure is placed on his crotch. He pins Hyunggu's arms above him as he leans in, and begins leaving kisses and hickeys on his neck. He starts to moan a little unable, to control himself. It doesn't take all that long before Shinwon, releases his arms and moves down his body. Hyunggu notices the look in Shinwon's eyes, causes him to shiver in delight. He slowly undoes Hyunggu's pants, watching for a reaction as his cock is freed. He breathes a sigh of relief.

Which turns to a breathy moan, when Shinwon licks the underside of his cock. He then teasingly licks the tip watching, as precome oozes out. As he sucks on the tip he decides, to hold Hyunggu's hips down. Before taking all of him in, as Shinwon begins bobbing his head. And hollowing his cheeks Hyunggu can't help, how loud his moans get as they fill the otherwise quiet room. He's never had a blow job this wonderful, of course, he wants to move but he can't. And just as he feels he's on the brink of coming, Shinwon pulls off a string of saliva attached to his lips.

Hyunggu will admit Shinwon, looks good. And Shinwon will admit he likes, seeing Hyunggu look wrecked because of him. It's only a few minutes later that Shinwon is up, and removing his pants. Grabbing his lube he certainly doesn't miss the way, Hyunggu is looking him up and down. He's gentle with the way he prepares him, Hyunggu feels a jolt of pleasure go up his spine. When Shinwon finds his prostate, after a few minutes Shinwon knows he's ready. As he positions himself, Hyunggu wraps his, legs around his waist once Shinwon is all the way in.

He waits until Hyunggu adjusts, then it's a matter of hearing "you don't have to be gentle." Shinwon smirks "really?" Hyunggu simply nods, it's a few seconds later he begins thrusting. They both moan part way through, Shinwon places his arms above him again. And laces their fingers together, along with the amazing pleasure. Hyunggu is feeling so many things, he never felt with Hyo-Jong. Soon enough they both come, Hyunggu covering their stomachs. And Shinwon filling him up, they stay in that position, for a little while.

Catching their breaths it remains quiet Shinwon, eventually pulls out and lays beside him. It wouldn't be hard to tell what Hyunggu is thinking, as he wonders where his pants are. Not wanting to overstay his welcome as he goes, to try and get up Shinwon moves that bit closer and places his arm around him. "You're staying put" Hyunggu pretended to be annoyed, but it was quite clear he didn't mind. It didn't matter that they had a mess to clean up, or that they were naked. Since it wasn't long before they both fell asleep, feeling content.

The following morning Hyunggu is feeling, sore and very satisfied. He looks at Shinwon, and he feels nothing but happy, after he's awake they lay there talking. Hyunggu opens up about his only relationship; he's a little surprised when Shinwon says. "He doesn't realize what he's lost; he was stupid for cheating on you." It was the start of a new relationship, exactly what they both needed.

 

It has been two months and it's plain as day, that meeting was a good thing. Not only can Shinwon's friends see it, but so can his parents. It was an ordinary Saturday when Hyunggu, met his parents. They went out and had lunch; their conversation was full of laughter and memories. They all know it's been two months but, the way they act it seems a lot longer. It was clear that they both had everything, that they wanted in life. "I think my parents like you more than me" not only, did Hyunggu smile happily at that he also laughed.

He had to say something "I can't help that, I'm lovable" Shinwon wanted to respond to that. But he smiled and pulled his boyfriend into his arms, Hyunggu was more than happy with the idea. They relaxed on the couch while, watching an action movie. Making for a quiet afternoon, it's not until they both fall asleep. Well mostly Hyunggu, he's oblivious to his phone, going off on the coffee table. Shinwon reaches for it just to see who it is, he's confused as to why his boyfriend's ex is calling him. He puts the phone back.

And tries to ignore it, in favour of looking at his boyfriend. Hyunggu seems so relaxed and peaceful, Shinwon can’t help but smile. It's a few hours later when Hyunggu checks his phone; he stares at the screen. Wondering why Hyo-Jong called at all, it's not until he listens to the voicemail message. _”I know you might hate me, but I want to see you again, I need to see you again.”_ Hyunggu doesn't know what to think, or feel for that matter. He's moved on and one thing is certain; he doesn't want to see his ex ever again. 

Hyunggu isn't aware that Shinwon is watching and, wondering ”are you okay” it's obvious he wasn't expecting that. ”Yeah my ex wants to see me” it falls quiet, without thinking about it Hyunggu did the best thing he can. That's delete the voicemail and then, delete and block Hyo-Jong’s number. It helps him feel that little bit better, as he puts his phone back on the table he smiles. ”Now he won't be able to bother me,” Shinwon smiles a little and since he can't resist. He wraps his boyfriend in his arms, causing him to release a little giggle.

Hyunggu felt a little embarrassed, trying to hide his face ”what was that” Shinwon laughs a little. Hyunggu shakes his head "it was nothing," a moment or two passes then "don't expect a repeat." Shinwon was a little disappointed but said, "if you say so" to change the subject Hyunggu added. "Maybe we should watch something else," of course, Shinwon chose the next movie. As they got settled "what should we do, for dinner" it didn't need to be pointed out, that they were going to be lazy about it.  


End file.
